One Weekend
by littlelostfox
Summary: Ritsuka is 18 and the only one of his friends that still has his ears. One weekend Soubi invites him to join him at the cabin he owns and Ritsuka accepts reluctantly. Rated for coarse language and the possibility of becoming a lemon in the last chapter.
1. Highschool

A/N: Okay I know I shouldn't be starting new stories until I've finished the ones I've currently got going but I was rereading Loveless (don't ask me how many times I've done this cause I lost count a hella long time ago) and this story just sort of popped in my head. It just kept screaming at me to be written. I'm not sure if this is gonna be a one shot or a couple chapters…scratch that. It keeps growing so it'll probably be a couple chapters long, most likely no more than 3 since that's the number that keeps flashing in my head. Btw, I've also decided that this story is gonna be a first person point of view.

**Loveless**

**Highschool**

God this sucks. Here I am, almost 18 years old and I still have my ears. How pathetic is that? Most of my classmates, Yuiko included, have lost their ears years ago. *sigh* I wish I could be outside instead of stuck in this stuffy old building. It's so nice outside.

*slam!* "RITSUKA-KUN!!!"

*groan* Great. Here she comes. Why can't she just hang out with Yayoi today and leave me alone with my thoughts? Sometimes I swear she's more annoying than _he_ is…

- Stop -

- Rewind -

- Let me start over from the beginning. -

My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka. I'm almost 18 years old and a highschool senior. Aoyagi Seimei is my older brother. He's like 5 years older than I am. Yuiko and Yayoi are classmates of mine. We've been friends; well I suppose you could say we're all friends, since 6th grade. Then there's Soubi. How to explain Soubi? *pauses thoughtfully* 6 years later and I still don't know to explain Soubi. Hell I'm not even sure what he is to me anymore. He's too confusing to even know where to start to even attempt to explain him to anyone who's never met him before. How about I just fill you in on the fact that Soubi is 9 years older than I am. He's an art teacher now but when we met he was just a college student. He teaches at the highschool I go to. I swear he did that on purpose but he always denies it when I accuse him of it.

- Back to the present. -

"Ritsuka-kun, Soubi-san asked me to bring this to you. He says you left it at the apartment this morning." Yuiko drops a small paper bag on my desk. At first glance you would probably think it was my lunch but I knew better. Inside that bag was the medication my therapist gave me along with my cell phone. God I was hoping he wouldn't notice that I left that stuff there. I really didn't want it today.

- Did I forget to mention I was on some medication from my therapist? Oops. Its supposed to help with the whole memory loss thing from elementary school. At least one of those pills is supposed to do that. The other one is an antidepressant. Yes, I'm clinically depressed. But who wouldn't be when your life is as fucked up as mine is? 'Though I will admit that leaving my cell phone at the apartment was an accident. I woke up late thanks to _him_ and had to rush out the door. At least I took a shower last night, otherwise I would have been totally late for zero period PE. -

"Thanks Yuiko." I took out my cell phone and stuffed the rest of the bag and its contents into my messenger bag before either of the two of them to could ask me about what else was in the bag. I went back to staring out the window, hoping that they would catch the hint. It took a few moments before Yayoi spoke, taking Yuiko's attention away from me, thank god.

*sigh* I really do wish I could be anywhere but stuck inside this stuffy old building. Somewhere nice and quiet where I could be alone would be nice. Knowing Soubi though he wouldn't let me go alone, especially after what happened at Septimal Moon. Even though it was years ago he still worries about me. I won--*buzz*

*groan* Great…what does _he_ want now?

_Kio is loaning me the use of his cabin near the ocean this weekend. –Soubi_

*sigh* Stupid Soubi. He always says that on Fridays. Why can't he just admit that Kio gave him the cabin when he moved to Europe 6 months ago?

Will you come with me this weekend? –Soubi

You know what? What the hell. Why not. It beats being home alone for 3 days. _Fine, I'll come but I wanna go out on the beach and not be stuck inside all weekend. –Ritsuka_. God, I can just sense his smile. Just what is he planning? This better not be another attem—

"Hey Ritsuka, are you busy this weekend?" Stupid Yayoi is almost as good as Yuiko is anymore at interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes I am. Soubi and I are going to the beach for the weekend." Funny, I can't seem to stop smiling…I wonder why.

"Ooh! Okay." Yuiko's got this lopsided smile on her face that just makes me smile even more. Gah! Why can't I stop smiling! Stupid Soubi! He always makes me like this!

"Well I hope you and Soubi have lots of fun." Wait! Why's Yayoi smiling now too? What the hell is going on!? God damn it! Someone better start talking!

*~*~*~*~*

Looking out at the front gate from the door I can see Soubi standing there, as usual. I still don't know how the hell he manages to get there before I do. I swear he had a 7th period class to teach…or was it that he had his planning period for the last period of the day? Fuck, I don't remember anymore. Whatever. Either way I can always see the smile on his face when he spots me walking toward him. Yuiko and Yayoi are usually beside me but today they had a club meeting so I'm all alone.

"Hello Ritsuka." Soubi smiles down at me. Yes, the bastard is still taller than I am. So much for my being tall like Seimei. The only person not still taller than me is Yuiko, she's a few inches shorter than I am now but as far as I'm concerned she doesn't count.

"Hello Soubi. When do we leave for the cabin?"

"As soon as we get our things from the apartment."

"You packed for me!? What the hell!?" God damn it! Even when I'm mad at him the bastard just smiles calmly at me. What do I have to do to get him to snap back at me?! Oh screw it. It's not like I ever stay mad at him for more than a couple minutes. *sigh* "Forget it. Let's just go. I'm sick of this place." I grabbed his hand and promptly walked away from the hell that they call highschool.

We walked in silence all the way home with me holding onto Soubi's hand the whole way. Wait. Why am I holding his hand? Its not like he wouldn't just follow me anyway.

*frown* Fuck. No matter how much I will it my hand wont let go of his.

When we got the apartment it was apparent that Soubi had cleaned up the place after packing for the two of us, after all our suitcases were sitting against the wall next to the door and the apartment was spotless. I went and put my messenger bag in my room and grabbed my suitcase while Soubi went out to get the car started. Kio gave us his car too, 'though the thing is a piece of junk. Knowing our luck it'll break down when we get to the cabin.

I managed to bring down both of our suitcases down by the time Soubi managed to bring the car around. He left it running while he went back inside for his art supplies. He sells a lot of his art on top of working so we never end up going anywhere without them. So I loaded up the car and then sat in the passenger seat while I waited for him.

God, this was going to be a long car ride…

*~*~*~*~*

- Hours later -

Crap…I fell asleep…

I looked around groggily not more than a minute after pulling into the driveway for the cabin.

"Morning Ritsuka."

*frown* "Its not morning Soubi."

"Your right." He was unloading the car when I reluctantly got up. "Could you go up and open the door for me, Ritsuka?"

I took the keys from him and did as he asked. This wasn't the first time I'd been up here but its not like I came up here with Soubi every weekend. Usually he went alone. While he unloaded the car I got myself something to drink and wondered through the cabin. It had two bedrooms but Soubi had set up one as his art room, much like the extra room at our apartment. Oh well, I was used to sleeping with Soubi. At first it was a lot like when I used to sleep with Seimei, only Soubi liked to sleep with his arms around me rather than just with me curled up next to him.

"Are you hungry Ritsuka?" I could hear him call from the kitchen. Knowing him he was gonna make something weird, like always but its hard to tell him no so into the kitchen I went.

The moment I walked into the room I got a kiss planted on me. God damn it. Again with the smiling. "Soubi, just what are you planning for this weekend?"

He was looking through the fridge with his back to me now so his answer was rather muffled. "You'll see. I'm sure you'll enjoy it though." He smiled at me over his shoulder as he pulled out eggs, orange juice, sausage and bacon.

"Why are you making breakfast for dinner?"

"Because we have plenty of this stuff and I don't want things to spoil while we're busy."

Busy? What's he talking about? He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he just kissed me again after telling me that I needed to be patient. I don't know why but I suddenly found myself kissing him back. I think it caught him off guard too because when we separated there was a rather pleasantly surprised look on his face. He just smiled at me as I turned bright red and then went back to making us something to eat.

"I…I'm gonna go…I'm gonna go play on the playstation." I stuttered a little as I walked away. Now why the hell did I do that? Its not like we haven't kissed before. Hell, we get all the way to second base more often than I ever thought we would when we met 6 years . Is that what Soubi has planned? That we go further than that while we're here? *blush* Fuck! What do I do?! I don't know if I'm ready for that.

It didn't occur to me that Soubi was right in front of me until he planted yet another kiss on me. Only this one was a little more forceful. Without realizing it I'm laying on the couch, making out with him.

After a few minutes he finally pulls his lips from mine and smiles. "Food's done." He whispers in my ear before getting up off his knees and going to the table where he'd left the food. And I find myself lying on the couch panting a little. Why does he always do this to me? *frown* And he calls me a tease. I reluctantly get up and follow him to the table.


	2. Beach

A/N: I know I'm really just talking to myself right now but this is what happens when I don't have internet and my boss has decided that I have to close at work. I get bored really easy and at the rate things are going I'll have this story completely finished before anyone really gets a chance to read and comment. But hey! At least it'll be a finish story…which is better than I can say for a couple of my other stories…*scratches the back of her head nervously* about those…..I'm working on the Yu Yu Hakusho one but I haven't really come up with anything for the next chapter in the Inuyasha one so I'm not sure if that one ever will get finished…sorry…don't beat me! *hides under desk*

**Loveless**

**Beach**

Hm…Maybe I should have just stayed home. After all Soubi's busy painting and I'm all alone anyway. God this sucks big time. I'm so bored. I don't even get reception here so I can't email Yuiko or Yayoi. Oh well. Being isolated has pretty much been the story of my life so I'm used to it, I guess.

Sitting up, I shake my head and cringe. I can just hear the sand make its way from my hair down into my cat ears. *sigh* Great. Just what I need. I hate sand. The only thing its good for is laying on when it's warm. And let me tell you, its still early morning so the sand really isn't that warm right now. Guess I should go back into the cabin and take another shower. Or maybe I should take a bath….Soaking in a nice warm bath does sound pretty good right about now. I wonder if Soubi would want to join me. That bathtub is pretty big, definitely bigger than the one in the apartment and he joins me in that one sometimes.

Fuck! I'm blushing again. What the hell!? *cringe* Stupid Soubi…*sigh* Well fuck. What do I do now? If I go back into the apartment like this he'll just end up either asking me why I'm blushing or there will be another make-out session. 'Though I can't say I'd mind that too much. Soubi really is a good kisser. Wait! What the hell am I saying?!

I know. I'll just go inside and run to the bathroom as fast as I can so that he doesn't notice I came in. Yeah…that's what I'll do.

I nodded to myself as I stood up and went inside. Unfortunately for me Soubi's in the kitchen and there's no way to avoid him. Fuck.

"Good morning Ritsuka." Soubi's smiling at me the way he always does and it just makes me blush more.

"Morning. I-"

"I was just going to take a bath, did you want to join me?"

God damn it! Can he read minds or something!? Ah crap! Now I'm nodding like a freakin' idiot! *inward cringe* "Yeah. I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come take a bath with me." Shit. Now not only am I bright red I can just tell I've got this shy, nervous smile on my face.

I just end up following Soubi to the bathroom. Wait, I can hear the water running already. Why is it already running? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. He doesn't even bother closing the door to the bathroom once we were both in the room, not that it matters since we're the only ones here.

Before I could count to ten we're both naked in the bathtub and he's taking shampoo to my hair, trying to get all of the sand out of it.

"You really should be more careful wh-"

"Soubi, shut up. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not just going to break like a piece of glass?"

"Sorry Ritsuka. I just worry, especially what happened the last time. Your all I have, Ritsuka."

*frown* Why does he always have to bring that up? Its not like I wanted him to find me in the showers of the boys locker room at school. Even now I can't remember why I was sitting, fully clothed under a cold water shower. I do remember that that morning before school my mom had one of her episodes, only it was way worse than it normal is. I probably shouldn't have been at school that day because of how bad she'd beat me. It was that day that Soubi decided that I was going to come live with him and he refused to take no for an answer. I still go home sometimes but now it's as if my mother doesn't even know I exist.

"Ritsuka? Is everything alright?"

*blink* When did I turn to face him? "Yeah. Why?"

"You just didn't answer me when I asked you what you wanted to do today."

*smile* And before I knew it I was kissing him.

Soubi broke the kiss and looked me in the eye. "We should save that for—"

Before he could finish his sentence I got out of the bathtube. Screw Soubi if he was just gonna say we should do what I want to do most right now later. I went to the room we were sharing and pulled on my swim trunks. If Soubi wasn't gonna take my ears right now then I was damn well gonna go swimming to get the hell away from him for awhile. Maybe if I was lucky he'd come after me but I doubt it. Soubi doesn't do stuff like that much unless I'm in danger, then its all business. *sigh* Fuck Soubi. I don't care anymore.

When I turned to leave our room after pulling on my swim trunks I stopped, staring at the figure in the doorway in shock. "Soubi?"

"Do you really wanna do it now?"

*blink* "Uh…" Oh great, now I'm having second thoughts and I'm blushing! What the hell?!

"If you do then just nod."

*nod* Oh my fucking god. I feel like a fucking idiot. Why the hell can't I just say what I want?


	3. Bedroom

A/N: OMG! I'm actually finishing this story! *jumps up and down joyfully* Yay! ^-^

**Loveless**

**Bedroom**

Soubi was kissing me, my hands tangled in his long hair. He had a soft but firm grip on my hips as he backed me up toward the bed, our lips constantly touching. Only once the back of my legs hit the bed did our lips separate as Soubi pushed me down onto the king size bed. He started kissing my neck, his hands lightly caressing my sides.

*moan* Oh god! Was that me? Whatever Soubi's doing that feels so good he better not stop. I wasn't sure when but at some point my swim trunks had been removed.

Soubi suckled a little at the sensitive spots on my neck, electing a few more moans out of me. I can feel his hand on my hip as he moved it over to brush against my dick.

*gasp* "Fuck Soubi…"

I could feel Soubi chuckled quietly, his lips still against the nape of my neck.

"If I did it now it would hurt, Ritsuka." He whispered as his fingers wrapped around my dick and he started to slowly stroke it.

"Its gonna *pant* hurt *pant* anyway." How the hell did he manage to get me panting already?

His other hand had moved around and slipped under my butt. I could feel it gently probing at my entrance. "Just let me get you ready. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to." He whispered before taking my lips again, a finger slipping into me.

The entire time we made out Soubi spent it with a couple fingers inside of me, eventually putting lubricate on his fingers. It wasn't long after he started using the lubricate that he pulled his fingers out and pulled his lips from mine.

"Are you sure you're completely ready for this Ritsuka?"

"Just shut up and do it Soubi." I growled at him.

Soubi chuckled again. I wish I knew what he thought was so funny.

He kissed me again, pulling my legs up over his shoulders so that he could slid his dick into my entrance. Even though he'd used plenty of lubricant it still hurt…a lot.

Soubi waited a couple minutes before he started to slowly move in and out of me. I could hear the moans coming from the two of us. It might have been painful but it was an enjoyable pain. This was definitely something I could get used to doing, as long as it was Soubi that is.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I like writing sex scenes but knowing they'll be put up for thousands of people to read makes me nervous about it so I don't write them the way I would if it was just between me and my friends. I'm getting better at it though. God I feel really bad about the way I'm just sort of ending this but I can't help it. This one took way longer than I was expecting and I wish I could figure out a way to seem more like the others writing wise but oh well. I have decided at the last minute to make a quick epilogue for this one so I've got one more chapter to do before this is over. You guys will like though, I promise.


	4. Monday

A/N: Again, very very very sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's the shortest I've every written by like 100 or so words. My papers in junior high were longer than it is and I feel horrible for that. Anyways, here's the ending of the story.

Epilogue Monday

Normally I'd say I absolutely hate Mondays. The only day worse is Wednesdays but in this case I wont. I'd gotten to spend all weekend with my favorite, if not annoying as all hell, fighter and quiet the weekend it was. Saturday wasn't the only day we'd spend 90% of in the bedroom and it definitely showed in my face, I wont deny that one.

Today I was actually running a little late thanks to Soubi and Yuiko and Yayoi were in the classroom before me.

*cringe* God damn it. Maybe I should have bought those stupid fake ears and tail when we stopped at the mall on the way home last night.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Oh great, here she comes…

"Ritsuka-kun, you and Soubi-san had a good weekend I take it?" Thank god Yayoi could be calm about things and cut Yuiko off before she started in on her constant nagging for all of the details. I'd seen her do this several times to every other person she knew in our class when they lost their innocence.

To Yayoi I just nodded. "I can't say I'd mind going back to the cabin again every once in awhile." I took my seat while Yayoi dealt with an eager Yuiko.

I jumped, snapping out of a daydream I was having when my phone buzzed just after lunchtime. It was a text from Soubi.

I was planning on going up to the cabin Wednesday night since it's a short week this week. Will you be joining me again? –Soubi

I smirked to myself. Hell yes I would be joining him. There was no fucking way I'd go crash at my parents house if I was gonna get Soubi all to myself for 4 days.

A/N: Short again, I know but this one wasn't really planned. I just wanted to type out how things would end up going at school after the weekend was over.


End file.
